wfsnfandomcom-20200214-history
Filme do Facebook Sem Nome
Há pouco tempo, joguei um pequeno jogo online chamando "Peasant's Quest". Pouco depois de o terminar, deparei-me com uma adaptação do jogo para trailer de filme (embora não muito complexo), acompanhado pelo guião. E foi assim que me apeteceu fazer... Esta mensagem, assim como os dois textos que a seguiram, foi publicada pelo Rafael Marques numa Nota do Facebook, no dia 28 de Janeiro de 2013. O Filme do Facebook Sem Nome resume-se então a um texto extra da Beta da História do Facebook Sem Nome, retratando um hipotético trailer baseado na Saga, lançado em conjunto com o Capítulo 5. Guião do Trailer do Filme do Facebook Sem Nome *''Vê-se uma forte tempestade a cair sobre uma cordilheira, sob o céu nocturno;'' *''Surge um fundo negro, com um texto branco: "It all started...";'' *''A chuva começa a cair com cada vez mais intensidade;'' *''"When the six Guardians dared to defy their Brother...";'' *''Repentinamente, um vulto desfocado surge no meio da chuva, ao mesmo tempo que ressoa um trovão na noite;'' *''"One, seeking his vengeance, arose from the flames of Hell...";'' *''Incontáveis criaturas negras e animalescas correm e voam pela cordilheira, soltando gritos belicosos;'' *''"To put an end to what he had started.";'' *''Vê-se um par de pernas a correr por um bosque, meio ocultas por um vestido;'' *''A câmara foca-se nos olhos da rapariga que corre;'' *''Vê-se a Olívia de corpo inteiro. Esta depara-se com um rapaz misterioso, numa clareira da floresta. O rapaz vira-se para ela;'' *''O ecrã é coberto por imagens de chamas;'' *''A Olívia corre pela sua vila, à medida que ecoam gritos de horror;'' *''Ela ajoelha-se perante o Professor Peixe, o qual parece muito fraco. A câmara foca-se no Professor;'' *''PROFESSOR PEIXE: You must not let him have his way...'' *''A Olívia ergue-se perante o corpo do Professor. Uma lágrima escorrega-lhe do olho direito;'' *''A meio da queda, a lágrima transforma-se numa bola de fogo e é atirada contra o Ninja, ao mesmo tempo que o cenário muda para a mesma floresta de antes. Este desvia-se rapidamente e lança uma kunai contra o adversário;'' *''Os olhos do rapaz misterioso reluzem devido ao efeito das chamas, que parecem próximas;'' *''"They will battle to their limits...";'' *''Vê-se um homem de porte grandioso no topo de uma montanha;'' *''HOMEM: Surrender to the Wrath of Vralack, or face it yourselves!'' *''Flechas voam pelo ar;'' *''Mais uma vez, o ecrã é coberto por chamas;'' *''Um homem de cabelo preto ligeiramente comprido surge numa montanha. Este vira-se e depara-se com outro, de cabelos grisalhos;'' *''ELE: Are you honestly willing to face Death...?'' *''OUTRO: It would be nothing new for me.'' *''"Discover the clouded secrets from their past...";'' *''Sobre umas planícies rochosas, o rapaz misterioso enfrenta um homem de cabelo castanho comprido, lançando-lhe bolas de fogo com os punhos;'' *''De volta à floresta, vê-se a Olívia a saltar em direcção a uma criatura negra de longas asas, com a espada de madeira em riste;'' *''"Yet, the deepest mystery...";'' *''Uma data de personagens passa rapidamente pelo ecrã (do tronco para cima): a rapariga animalesca, o Ninja, um Anão de barba negra, um homem moreno e musculado na casa dos trinta, o homem de cabelo castanho comprido, o homem de cabelo grisalho, uma fada de vestido e longos cabelos verdes, um ser antropomórfico oculto por uma armadura castanha, o rapaz misterioso e, por fim, a Olívia;'' *''"Lies in the reasoning of War.";'' *''Dois óculos redondos faíscam no meio da escuridão;'' *''"In the next Summer...";'' *''Um exército de Humanos e Anões corre por uma planície, de armas no ar;'' *''"The Truth will finally be revealed...";'' *''A Olívia e o rapaz misterioso encontram-se de pé num gigantesco tabuleiro de xadrez, respirando ofegantemente. A alguns metros deles, ergue-se uma figura coberta por vestes e capuz negros, a soltar leves gargalhadas maléficas;'' *''FIGURA: And thus, the supreme Armageddon begins.'' *''"UNNAMED FACEBOOK MOVIE".'' Interpretação do Trailer O cenário inicial do trailer trata-se das Montanhas Draskaan, invadidas por uma forte tempestade (baseada na do [[Número 1|primeiro capítulo da Epopeia]]). O vulto desfocado que surge no meio da chuva será, possivelmente, o próprio Vralack, sendo que ele é referido no ponto anterior. Já as criaturas que são vistas a correr e a voar pela cordilheira são, obviamente, as Bichas do seu Império. O cenário seguinte, que é mostrado constantemente no trailer, trata-se da Floresta Sombria, na qual a Olívia se depara com o Castanho. As chamas que cobrem o ecrã logo a seguir são representativas do incêndio que consumiu o local. O ambiente da Vila Pneu de Arroz é semelhante ao mostrado no terceiro e quarto capítulos da História, enquanto as palavras do Professor Peixe simbolizam o seu último desejo, também expresso no quarto capítulo. O trailer retorna à Floresta Sombria. A transformação da lágrima da Olívia na bola de fogo lançada pelo Castanho é representativa da possível simultaneidade desses dois momentos. No ponto seguinte, a floresta parece já estar em chamas. De seguida, o cenário passa a ser a Vila Zunka Zunka. O homem que surge no topo da montanha e ameaça o povo da vila é o Lord Grimstathel. As flechas que se seguem representam a Batalha de Zunka Zunka, enquanto as chamas simbolizam a destruição da vila pelos poderes de Castanho. Contudo, ainda é vista uma breve conversa numa montanha próxima à vila, entre o Lord Broncelood e o Mestre Griff. São mostradas mais duas cenas de batalha, entre o Castanho e o Lord Carvatullos (nas Planícies Flamejantes) e entre a Olívia e o Rarghoul (mais uma vez na floresta). De alguma forma, os oponentes dos dois protagonistas estarão ligados ao seu passado, tendo em conta a frase que surge antes. De seguida, é mostrada uma grande quantidade de personagens da Saga: a Gabriela Marques, o Ninja , o Durka, o Korga, o Carvatullos, o Griff, a Flotani, uma personagem ainda não introduzida, o Castanho e, finalmente, a Olívia. Surge ainda, no meio da escuridão, uma figura com óculos que, segundo a frase anterior, estará ligada à Guerra iniciada pelo Império de Vralack. Mais uma vez, são-nos mostradas as Planícies Flamejantes, aquando da Segunda Batalha. O último cenário, tal como é referido claramente, trata-se do Tabuleiro de Xadrez Gigante, onde a Olívia e o Castanho enfrentam o ????. Este anuncia a chegada do Armageddon, pelo que esta deverá ser uma cena decisiva para o enredo. Category:Versões da Saga Category:Capítulos da História